In a vehicle wherein the drive force of the engine is transmitted to drive wheels via a torque converter, a forward/reverse change-over mechanism and a toroidal continuously variable transmission, the forward/reverse change-over mechanism is lubricated with lubricating oil which is generally supplied from an oil pump while the continuously variable transmission is lubricated with oil supplied by the torque converter via an oil cooler. In the continuously variable transmission, the lubricating oil is supplied to contact surfaces between an input disk, an output disk and power rollers gripped between these disks, and to thrust bearings of the power rollers.